Bad Guy's
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Kami adalah orang-orang jahat. Dia jahat. Aku jahat. Dan kau hanyalah pion yang harus dikorbankan karena kejahatan kami. Lalu, adakah alasan bagi kita untuk memutuskan rantai dendam ini? Warning : Bad chara, gak suka cerita sedih? lebih baik mundur teratur...M for theme (ngikuti saran alanyreeyn)


Jeritan mobil polisi yang saling bersahutan memecahkan senyapnya kota Tokyo. _Emerald_ itu meredup kehilangan cahayanya, menatap kosong ke arah bawah dari puncak gedung yang menjadi pusat dari kerubungan mobil-mobil tersebut.

Selesai.

Semua sudah selesai.

Sebuah senyum miris terbit di bibirnya.

' _Inikah akhir segalanya–'_

'– _Ayah?'_

Suara sebuah Helikopter membuat lamunannya buyar. Ia mendongak pelan ke arah Heli yang terbang rendah mendekatinya itu. Sambil menatap seorang berbaju serba hitam bersenjata lengkap, akhirnya sebuah seringai seksi kembali terbit di wajahnya. Ekspresi kosong yang tadi sempat hadir, lenyap entah kemana.

"Apa untuk menangkap seorang gadis kecil tak berdaya sepertiku, mereka harus mengirim Helikoter dengan Tim khusus di dalamnya? _Geez_ , aku bahkan sudah kehabisan peluru."

Sakura berbicara santai dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pria berbaju hitam di Heli yang mengacungkan senapan laras panjang khas _Sniper_ ke arahnya. Suara jeblakan pintu di belakangnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah belakang tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sekelompok orang yang berjejer membentuk _blokade_ mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing ke arahnya. Ia meneliti mereka satu persatu.

 _Dia_ tidak ada?

"Jangan bergerak! Buang senjata dan angkat tanganmu!"

Sakura terkekeh dan membuang senjatanya, namun tidak mengangkat tangannya. Hanya berbalik pelan menatap pasukan di hadapannya ini.

"Kubilang jangan bergerak!"

Gerakannya itu membuat pasukan di hadapannya itu semakin memasang posisi siaga. Ia mendengus melihatnya. Dia sudah tak bisa apa-apa, jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan? Mereka bahkan mengirim pasukan sebanyak ini. Apa dia benar-benar berbahaya? Dia hanya membunuh dua orang penting–

–mungkin akan menjadi tiga.

Seorang yang menyeruak melewati _blokade_ itu membuatnya spontan menyeringai melihat siapa sosok di hadapannya kini. Sosok dengan wajah keras itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau datang,"

Gigi Sasuke bergemeretuk menahan jutaan emosi yang mengendap di dadanya.

"Aku menunggumu untuk melihat ini, sayang~"

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-katanya ia menyentuh sesuatu berbentuk _earphone_ di telinganya dan _–_

Booomm!

Ledakan skala kecil namun dapat terdengar sampai gedung tempatnya berdiri, dari sebuah tempat yang membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya syok karenanya.

"Kediaman Perdana Menteri, Uchiha Fugaku~"

Suara berisik dari teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang di bawah gedung tersebut karena ledakan itu, tak membuat suara Sakura teredam olehnya.

"Bukankah dia ayahmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ~?"

"Angkat tanganmu sekarang!"

Kekehan penuh kemenangan yang berasal dari mulut Sakura, mengiringi gerakan mengangkat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala. Tawanya belum berakhir saat beberapa orang berseragam dari tim _blokade_ di depannya mendekatinya dan membekuknya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar menatap dengan raut penuh syok ke arah sumber ledakan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan semua yang ditangkap kedua _onyx_ nya.

Ayahnya.

Tawa Sakura berhenti bersamaan dengan wajah Sasuke yang kini menoleh pelan ke arahnya dengan pandangan tanpa nyawa. Menatapnya dengan raut yang sangat tak percaya.

Gadis ini.

Benarkah gadis ini yang melakukannya?

Semua terasa bagai mimpi, membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia menatap lekat pada gadis yang kini berlutut karena cengkeraman seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang di belakangnya yang menekan tubuhnya ke bawah. Pandangan gadis itu sangat meremehkan.

Dengan segala emosi ia maju mendekat dan menarik bagian dada gaun sang gadis. Beberapa orang yang mencoba menghalangi harus mengurungkan niatnya saat mendapati lirikan tajam mengancam dari sang Uchiha muda.

"Apa ini, Sakura?!"

Teriakan itu hanya membuat ekspresi Sakura makin senang. Ia menatap sorot dengan jutaan emosi yang terpancar kuat di mata sang pria. Marah, tak percaya, putus asa.

"Pernahkah kau bermain catur, Uchiha? Pernahkah kau berpikir apa peranmu jika aku yang memainkannya?"

Raut Sasuke mengeras seiring dengan cengkeramannya yang mengerat.. Ia tak mengerti keadaan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau tampan? Kau kaya? Kau adalah raja yang kuistimewakan?"

Ia menatap gadis yang kini menyeringai penuh ejekan padanya.

"Kau bodoh kalau berpikir seperti itu,"

Kenapa? Apa yang tak diketahuinya? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

"Kau hanyalah pion yang aku korbankan untuk menghancurkan Uchiha."

Tangan Sasuke bergetar berusaha menekan semua emosinya yang hendak membludak keluar. Seringai masih belum meninggalkan wajah cantik itu.

"Tapi terima kasih untuk malam panas waktu itu _–_ "

Sakura berkata dengan lirih. Perlahan wajahnya kian mendekati telinga Sasuke. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seringainya kini menghilang. Hilang dan berganti dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Tanpa jiwa.

"–aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membayar nyawa kakak dan ayahmu."

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar kendali Sasuke. Emosinya yang sedari tadi mengendap kini membuncah menghasilkan suatu tindakan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa mengontrolnya. Sebuah pukulan mengenai tepat di rahang Sakura. Ini pertama kali ia memukul wanita. Dan parahnya wanita yang ia pukul adalah _–_

–orang yang dicintainya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendapati tubuhnya yang kini meringkuk menahan sakit akibat pukulan Sasuke. Mengacuhkan segala kericuhan yang tercipta akibat pemukulan tadi. Mengacuhkan orang-orang yang kini berusaha menahan pergerakan Sasuke yang kini berteriak kalap dan berusaha menyerangnya lagi.

Setitik airmata jatuh tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Ia pantas mendapatkan pukulan ini. Dan satu kata yang sempat meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum kesadaran pergi darinya. Kata yang menggambarkan kehancuran hatinya saat ini.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

 **Bad Guys**

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Bad Guys punya Yeo yo chan**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired from the song 'Napeun Saram' by Jang Hye Jin feat MC Sniper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : hati-hati fic ini menguras emosi(mungkin#plak#), membosankan, mengurangi nafsu makan, menimbulkan mual dan muntah-muntah, serta diare berkepanjangan #plak#loeKateObatSakitKepala# khakha...**

 **.**

 **Alur: maju mundur, maju-mundur...cantik-cantik #plak#, setelah desclaimer mulai masuk alur mundur.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bergetar menatap darah yang melumuri tangannya. Tidak. Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya ia membunuh. Sebagai seorang Pasukan Pengamanan Perdana Menteri, ia sudah beberapa kali membunuh karena profesionalitasnya. Mentalnya sudah terlatih.

Hanya saja, darah ini berbeda. Tubuhnya yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu semakin bergetar kala _emerald_ nya bergulir pelan menatap tubuh di kaku berlumuran darah di depannya. Setitik airmata jatuh sebagai pelampiasan rasa bersalahnya.

Tubuh itu adalah Perdana Menteri, Namikase Minato. Orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

Tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat susah payah ia gerakan untuk mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi alasannya melakukan pengkhianatan ini.

Uchiha Itachi.

" _A –Anata_ , a –aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta. A –Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Cicitan itu mengalun pelan setelah terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Sakura tak pernah merasa seresah ini sebelumnya.

" _Hn, aku tunggu di Taman tengah kota sekarang."_

Dan Sakurapun tersenyum senang. Rasa gugupnya sedikit menghilang mendengar jawaban pria itu. Ya, ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Itachi. Orang yang pertama kalinya berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dan percayai di dunia selain ayahnya.

Ayahnya?

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Lagi-lagi airmata penyesalan jatuh di pipinya.

' _Maafkan aku, Ayah.'_

Sakura merintih dalam hati. Matanya masih tak lepas dari jazad Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya adalah tangan kanan Perdana Menteri. Ia mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia bukan hanya mengkhianati Perdana Menteri, tapi juga mengkhianati ayahnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Rasa cintanya pada Itachi terlalu kuat. Sangat kuat sampai melunturkan kesetiaannya pada negara. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan meninggalkan Jepang bersama Itachi dan hidup bersama di luar negeri seperti yang telah dijanjikan pemuda itu.

Segera saja ia dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, beranjak tertatih dari tempatnya dan menyelinap keluar kediaman Perdana Menteri untuk dapat menuju Taman Pusat Kota Tokyo.

Nafasnya yang memburu mengiringi _emerald_ nya yang menjelajah liar menyusuri seluruh sudut Taman tersebut. Mencari sosok yang sudah memberinya sebuah janji setelah semua neraka dunia yang telah ia lewati. Sebuah janji yang sangat manis untuk di ingat. Sebuah keluarga. Sakura tersenyum mengingatnya.

Senyumnya menghilang kala bola matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Namun itu bukan Itachi.

Shion.

Wanita yang Sakura ketahui adalah asisten pribadi Itachi. Keresahan kembali menguasai dirinya. Kemana Itachi? Apa ia mengirim Shion untuk menjemputnya? Yah pasti begitu. Senyum kembali terbit di wajah lelahnya. Ia berlari mendekat dan mengatur nafas ketika sampai di depan wanita berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya dingin itu.

"Shion- _san_! Dimana Itachi?!"

Shion belum menjawab. Dan memang tak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau disini untuk menjemputku?! Itachi berjanji akan–"

Dor!

 _Emerald_ itu membulat seketika. Di hadapannya, Shion mencengkeram erat _Revolver_ yang mengarah padanya. Rasa sakit merambat dari satu sumber di dadanya. Ia menunduk pelan untuk melihat pusat rasa sakit itu. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sontak membuat tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya bergetar.

Dadanya berlumuran darah.

Tepat di jantungnya.

Detik berikutnya darah mengucur deras dari mulutnya. Ia ambruk sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura menatap Shion lemah. Tubuhnya mulai mengejang mengikuti detak jantungnya yang mulai melemah.

"K –Kenapa–"

Di saat ia meregang nyawa, ia masih sempat melihat sang wanita menyeringai tipis. Amat tipis tapi masih mampu ditangkap _emerald_ nya.

"Kenapa aku bisa sangat cemburu pada gadis bodoh sepertimu, karena Itachi lebih percaya padamu daripada aku?"

Satu tetes airmata merembes keluar. Ia masih tak mengerti. Tapi ia merasakan firasat yang buruk yang akan keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Pada akhirnya kau akan dibunuh olehnya, setelah misi ini selesai. Ck, aku benar-benar bodoh,"

Sakura menatap nanar pada Shion. Airmatanya semakin mengucur deras. Hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur mendengar kata-kata wanita itu. Jadi selama ini–

"Ya benar, Haruno. Kau hanya pion yang dikorbankan Itachi untuk mengantar Uchiha Fugaku- _sama_ menduduki kursi Perdana Menteri,"

Itachi.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya ini. Ia benar-benar yakin melihat cinta di kedua mata pria itu.

Benarkah?

Sakura tersenyum miris. Kini ia baru menyadarinya. Adakah orang yang mencintai, menyuruh orang yang dicintainya untuk membunuh?

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk mengenang semua masa manismu bersama Itachi sebelum kau mati. Aku baik bukan?"

Cinta?

Sakura benar-benar bodoh. Gadis bodoh yang termakan cinta buta.

"Jadi Haruno, sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu,"

"..."

"Maaf, kau harus mati."

Dan wanita itupun meninggalkan Sakura. Meninggalkan gadis yang kini hanya bisa memejamkan mata menanti ajalnya. Sudah tak ada alasan baginya untuk hidup. Sudah tak ada harapan. Tak ada.

Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Ia sudah tak bertenaga lagi bahkan untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Ia sudah hampir di ambang batas hidupnya. Orang itu berhenti di hadapan tubuhnya yang tergeletak. Menatapnya sebelum mulai bicara.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,"

Orang itu berjongkok dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura perlahan. Gadis _pink_ itu membuka matanya lirih. Namun sosok itu tampak samar dalam penglihatannya. Hanya rambut pirang terkuncir dua yang masih bisa di analisis otaknya yang hampir berhenti bekerja.

"Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan bekerja padaku,

Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang terangkat ke udara seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang. Dan saat kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia masih sempat mendengar suara halus itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Seberkas cahaya putih membuat pandangannya tak jelas. Ada dimanakah dia sekarang? Apa sudah di surga?

"Haruno, apa yang kau rasakan? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sakura menatap sosok cantik di depannya. Siapa dia? Apa dia malaikat?

"Kau masih hidup, Haruno."

Suara itu menembus gendang telinganya dan membangkitkan kesadarannya. Ia masih hidup?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sakura berkata dengan lirih dan disambut dengan senyuman oleh sang wanita.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu. Kau koma selama seminggu."

Sakura menatap kosong pada sang wanita. Ia kenal dengan wanita ini. Jadi benar dia masih hidup. Ia tak mengharapkannya. Untuk apa? Untuk menjadi seonggok sampah negaranya dan hidup seperti _zombie_?

"Untuk tujuan apa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Wanita itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak pantas diucapkan bagi seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari komanya.

"Ternyata benar yang kudengar tentangmu. Kau sangat cerdas."

Sakura tak menjawab. Pujian dari mulut wanita itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi baginya. Masanya di atas angin sudah berlalu. Sudah tak ada tempat lagi untuknya.

"Sangat disayangkan kecerdasanmu bisa dimanfaatkan orang lain. Aku tak tahu kau begitu ceroboh?"

Sakura masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ia masih belum menangkap maksud dan tujuan wanita ini menyelamatkannya. Jadi ia tak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk berdebat. Sang wanita yang melihat kediamannya sontak menghilangkan senyum lebarnya berganti dengan senyum simpul penuh simpati. Dan Sakura tak suka itu. Ia benci dikasihani.

"Aku ingin menawarkanmu sebuah kerjasama–"

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku menolak. Kau bisa kembali membunuhku kalau kau mau."

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum miring. Gadis yang benar-benar menarik. Sangat memegang pendiriannya. Ia bisa menjadi pihak yang sangat setia setelah belajar dari semua kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Kalau aku mengatakan ayahmu dijatuhi hukuman mati karena menanggung kesalahanmu, apa kau akan berubah pikiran?"

Sakura benar-benar syok mendengar kalimat yang baru saja masuk gendang telinganya itu. Ia menoleh cepat menatap manik madu di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Wanita itu menghilangkan senyumannya dan menatap Sakura serius.

"Uchiha Fugaku. Setelah insiden pembunuhan Perdana Menteri, ia bermaksud membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan bukti keterlibatannya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pembunuhan pada ayahmu."

Bola mata Sakura melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Seakan separuh nyawanya telah diambil. Ia menatap nanar tanpa pengharapan pada wanita di hadapannya. Mengharapkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar hanya bualan semata. Tapi nihil. Tak ada kebohongan di manik madu itu. Sebutir cairan bening mengambang di sudut matanya dan jatuh perlahan.

"Ayahmu dieksekusi mati dan wafat kemarin."

Dan pecahlah tangisan Sakura. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya, ia menjerit menumpahkan semua emosinya. Ini salahnya. Harusnya ia yang mati. Bukan ayahnya. Bukan malaikat hidupnya. Kebencian mengakar kuat di hatinya.

Hanya satu nama yang membuatnya terisak makin hebat.

Itachi.

Ia bersumpah akan membunuh laki-laki itu. Apapun caranya. Berapapun harga yang harus ia pertaruhkan. Bahkan jika ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya. Ia ingin melihat pria itu mati di tangannya.

Wanita di depannya hanya menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Ia sudah menduga inilah reaksi Sakura jika mendengar berita ini. Ia sudah banyak mendengar cerita cinta gadis ini dan putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan akhirnya menyelidiki diam-diam motif pria itu. Dan terbukti.

Itachi hanya memanfaatkan Sakura.

Tapi ia membiarkannya. Tak berniat ikut campur, karena ia punya tujuan sendiri. Tujuan yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia tahu kalau Sakura sangat berpotensi. Sayang Sakura ada dipihak lawan politiknya, Namikaze Minato.

Dan saat inilah. Saat Sakura telah terbuang oleh dua kubu lawan politiknya, saat itulah ia memungut gadis itu. Dan bermaksud memakainya untuk melawan Uchiha Fugaku, satu-satunya lawan politiknya kini.

Jahat?

Itulah politik.

Setidaknya ia masih memiliki hati untuk tak membiarkan Sakura mati dan bersimpatik pada kematian ayahnya. Ia tulus bersedih dan merasa bersalah karena tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menyelamatkannya. Untuk nyawa seseorang, ia tak pernah kehilangan hatinya

Beberapa saat terbawa pikirannya, sang wanita kembali menatap iba pada Sakura yang kini mulai tenang. Ia dengan sabar menunggu gadis itu dalam keadaan yang stabil untuk di ajak berbicara. Bagaimanapun emosi bisa melumpuhkan semua logika. Ia tak mau rencananya gagal.

"Kerjasama seperti apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum simpul. Seperti memuji ketegaran sang gadis yang dapat menstabilkan emosinya dengan cepat.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin tahu dulu, apa yang kau inginkan setelah mendengar semua ini?"

Sakura mengusap air matanya pelan dan mendongak menatap wajah cantik di depannya dengan rautnya yang sarat akan kemarahan.

"Aku ingin nyawa dua Uchiha itu."

Wanita itu menatapnya dalam, masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku tak berniat membunuh mereka. Tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah."

Sakura tak menjawab. Hanya masih menatap wajah wanita itu dengan sorot kerasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggulingkan Uchiha Fugaku dari jabatan Perdana Menteri. Bagaimanapun ia tak berhak menduduki kursi itu dengan cara liciknya."

"..."

"Aku akan mendukungmu selama itu menguntungkanku. Hanya dengan satu syarat,"

"..."

"Jangan pernah bawa namaku dan partaiku jika kau gagal dalam misi ini. Apa kau setuju?"

"Baiklah."

Wanita pirang itu sedikit tercekat mendengar jawaban tegas dari Sakura yang seperti tak ragu dengan keputusannya. Bahkan ia ragu Sakura memikirkan untung ruginya terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dendam sudah mengusai hatinya. Gadis yang malang. Seulas senyum kembali terbit di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, sangat disayangkan jika nyawamu terbuang sia-sia jika rencana ini gagal? Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain jika kau mau?"

"Aku tak peduli walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku."

Wanita itu tahu kemutlakan dalam kalimat Sakura. Sepertinya memang sudah tak bisa diubah lagi. Karenanya ia hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan,"

Sakura kembali dalam diamnya dan memandang kosong pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Aku Senju Tsunade."

"Aku tahu."

Tsunade terkekeh sebentar sebelum kemudian menatap Sakura dengan raut seriusnya.

"Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

Langkahnya yang tegas dan seksi itu membuat hampir semua pria yang dilewatinya melemparkan sekedar lirikan pada kaki jenjang dan pinggulnya. Berlenggok sambil menyeret koper seperti itu, siapa yang tak tergoda?

"Kau membuat mata semua pria keluar dari tempatnya, Sakura."

Sang gadis melirik sedikit pada gadis lain di sebelahnya sebelum kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Bukan salahku kan?"

Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang menegurnya hanya berdecak.

"Terserah kaulah," acuhnya sebelum kembali memasang wajah berbinarnya. "Akhirnya aku ke Jepang! Aku sudah bosan hidup dengan Si Perjaka Tua Kakashi yang galak itu!"

Sakura kembali terkekeh sebelum kembali fokus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara itu. Ingatannya kembali mengembara pada sosok Kakashi, mentornya dan Ino yang mengajarinya segala teknik bertarung. Ia memang sudah terlatih, namun Tsunade sepertinya ingin mengajarkan sesuatu padanya.

Melatih pengendalian emosinya.

Yah, tentu saja. Mengingat kesalahan masa lalunya, itu memang layak ia lalui. Dan kini ia sudah bisa melihat hasilnya. Ia memang masih menyimpan dendam di hatinya. Tapi tidak terlihat di luar. Kepribadiannya kini berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dari saat ia masih menjadi pasukan pengaman Perdana Menteri. Tsunade- _sama_ pasti akan kaget melihat perubahannya.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar oleh kegaduhan yang terjadi tak jauh dari mereka. Belum sempat otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping dengan sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya. Ia merasa dinginnya moncong _Revolever_ dipelipisnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Ino juga mengalami nasib yang sama.

Kacamata hitamnya menyamarkan lirikannya yang sedang menjelajah untuk mempelajari keadaan di sekitarnya. Ada empat orang pria dengan dua diantara mereka sedang membekapnya dan Ino. Satu tembakan ke udara membuat orang-orang di tempat itu menjerit panik dan langsung menundukkan badan mereka.

"Berhenti di tempat kalian!"

Orang yang membekapnya berteriak pada segerombolan orang bersenjata di depan mereka. Sepertinya adalah pihak kepolisian. Sakura melihat sang pemimpin yang mengancungkan senjatanya ke arah mereka.

"Siapkan pesawat untuk kami, atau dua wanita ini akan berakhir menjadi mayat di hadapan kalian!"

Oh, jadi mereka sedang di sandera? Sakura mendengus antara geli dan jengkel. Mengganggu saja.

"Kapten, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Sakura kembali menatap sang pemimpin polisi yang memasang wajah datarnya namun terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kapten?!"

Dasar lambat. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Masa hanya masalah seperti saja tak bisa diatasi dengan cepat.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang–"

Buagh!

Terlalu lama.

Sakura yang sudah terlalu tak sabar, dengan cepat menyikut lelaki dibelakangnya, mencekal tangannya yang menggenggam _Revolver_ kemudian memelintirnya. Tubuhnya berputar cepat seiring dengan gerakannya memelintir lalu merebut senjata di tangan pria itu sebelum kemudian menendang rahangnya dengan kuat.

 _Stilleto_ lima belas senti dan rok pendek setengah paha tak menghalangi gerakannya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan raut terkejut dari sang pimpinan polisi. Dengan cepat, ia menembak tangan dua pria lainnya lainnya yang mencoba menembaknya. Teriakan kesakitan mengiringi tumbangnya tubuh mereka dengan lengan yang berdarah. Sakura mengembalikan fokusnya pada pria yang menyekap Ino.

"J –Jangan bergerak! Atau temanmu ini akan mati!"

Sakura menyeringai. Gertakan payah. Bahkan pria itu ketahuan sedang gugup.

"Sayangnya dia bukan temanku~"

Ia mengatakannya dengan santainya. Membuat Ino menelan ludahnya gugup. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Sakura teman yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Sakura sendiri makin senang melihat wajah panik yang semakin terlihat dari pria yang menyandera Ino. Satu kali gerakan cepat, ia langsung menendang senjata milik salah satu pria lawannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung mengenai wajah pria itu. Tak mau membuang waktu lengahnya, Sakura langsung maju menarik tangan Ino. Membuat sang penyandera ikut terhuyung maju ke arahnya. Dan dengan cepat ia langsung menendang sang pria memisahkannya dengan sang gadis pirang.

Detik selanjutnya, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menendang rahang sang pria. Sang pria yang kemudian mencoba menembaknya, tak sempat melakukannya karena Sakura sudah lebih dulu memelintir tangannya dan mengunci pergerakannya. Memukul kuat tengkuknya dengan siku tangannya hingga tubuh sang pria ambruk. Ia kemudian menekan pundak lebar pria itu dengan lututnya untuk benar-benar membuat tubuh besar itu tak bergerak tengkurap di lantai.

"Tapi dia saudaraku."

Sakura berbisik pelan sambil mengencangkan pelintiran tangan sang pria yang menyebabkan erangan dari sang korban. Ia menyeringai senang sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pimpinan polisi.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kinerja Polisi Jepang semakin menurun selama dua tahun aku meninggalkan negara ini."

Sasuke, pimpinan polisi itu, hanya dapat terpaku melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Ia tak percaya ini. Gadis kurus berpenampilan seperti model ini, bisa melumpuhkan empat pria dengan mudahnya? Kacamata hitamnya bahkan tak bergeser seincipun.

Sementara Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya, beberapa anak buahnya bergerak mendekati Sakura untuk meringkus kawanan sindikat peredaran Narkoba yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Ia melihat bagaimana gadis berambut pirang ikal itu berdiri dengan cepat, begitu Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah mengambil alih.

Entah darimana datangnya, hati Sasuke tiba-tiba tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mengatakan hal yang menghentikan langkah sang gadis pirang yang hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau kami tahan, Nona."

Mungkin ia sudah gila.

Ia melihat sang gadis berhenti dan menoleh menatapnya. Entah ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkannya dibalik kacamata hitam itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa kau terlibat dengan sindikat ini atau tidak. Kau harus kami periksa, Nona."

Sakura tersenyum sinis dan mendengus tak percaya. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Tuan, kau pasti salah. Aku korban disini. Ingat, aku membantumu menangkap mereka."

Ya, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Kau menggunakan senjata yang ijin keluarnya tak bisa diberikan pada sembarang orang. Jadi, adakah alasan bagi kami untuk tak memeriksamu?"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis saat mendengar gertakan gigi jengkel dari gadis itu. Ia semakin yakin sang gadis tak terlibat. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin mengetahui tentang gadis ini. Namun harga dirinya melarangnya untuk menggunakan cara yang wajar.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah membantu polisi lagi seumur hidupku, walau ada orang yang meregang nyawa di hadapanku sekalipun!"

Sakura berkata tajam melampiaskan kejengkelannya. _Hell,_ tahu urusannya akan semakin rumit begini, ia tak akan ikut campur meringkus penjahat itu. Lebih baik menunggu sedikit lama daripada akhirnya diseret ke kantor polisi yang sudah pasti tak akan memakan waktu sebentar.

Dan jawaban Sasuke membuatnya makin kesal.

"Itu lebih baik, Nona. Kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan."

 _Damn for this man_.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau terlibat dengan polisi, Sakura?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade kemudian berdecak. Pasti informasi dari Ino. Dia baru saja tiba di kediaman Tsunade, dan kini kembali dijejali pertanyaan yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian menyebalnya sumber penghancur _mood_ nya hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak, ia melewati waktu dua jam untuk interograsi. Waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat sebelum bertemu dengan Tsunade. Ucapkan terima kasih pada pria kepala kepolisian berambut _raven_ itu.

"Hmm... Dan itu menyebalkan."

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk mengendalikan diri. Jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membongkar identitasmu apalagi di depan kepolisian!"

Kali ini Sakura yang menghela nafas.

" _Gomen,_ aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Tsunade tak menjawab, hanya diam menatap dalam Sakura sebelum kemudian ia kembali bicara.

"Kepala polisi itu, kudengar kau diinterograsi langsung olehnya?"

Sakura menatap Tsunade seolah ingin menebak arah pembicaraan mereka dan akhirnya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun yang membahayakan partaimu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Tsunade menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai bentuk rasa tak mengertinya.

"Kau tahu siapa nama kepala polisi itu?"

Sakura mengerjab sadar. Benar juga. Dua jam berbicara dengan pria itu, ia bahkan tak mengetahui namanya. Namun, ia tak terlalu peduli. Karenanya ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Entahlah."

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengambil sebuah map di mejanya dan memberikan pada Sakura. Dengan raut bingungnya, sang gadis kemudian membuka map tersebut. _Emerald_ nya melebar seketika begitu ia membaca isi di dalamnya. Tangannya bergetar.

"Dia anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku,"

Sakura tersenyum sarkastik. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Rasa marah dan panik membaur menjadi satu di benaknya. Sial! Bagaimana kalau pria itu menyelidikinya lebih jauh?

"Aku pikir dia tertarik padamu, Sakura,"

Dan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Tsunade membuatnya spontan menatap syok pada wanita cantik dihadapannya itu. Ia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya, tapi Ino,"

Tsunade kembali menghela nafasnya. Ini yang membuatnya menempatkan gadis pirang itu untuk menemani Sakura, hanya berjaga-jaga. Ino adalah lulusan terbaik psikologi kriminal di kampusnya dulu. Ia dapat membaca orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan baik. Tak ada yang dapat berbohong di depannya.

"Aku tak tahu apapun tujuannya, Sakura. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Jangan sampai kejadian lalu terulang lagi."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ia mengerti maksud atasannya itu. Itu tak akan terjadi. Dendamnya pada Uchiha sudah berakar kuat dan tak mungkin tercabut lagi. Dan Tsunade harus mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat sang gadis mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum seksi penuh maksud.

"Aku tak akan mengulangi sejarah kelam itu, Tsunade- _sama_ ,"

Tsunade tahu Sakura adalah gadis cerdas yang mau belajar dari kesalahan masa lalunya. Hanya saja, ia mendapat firasat buruk untuk ucapan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Hanya kupikir, ini adalah keberuntunganku,"

Sakura dapat melihat bagaimana Tsunade kini menatapnya dengan raut keras. Tampaknya wanita itu sudah paham maksud perkataannya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Bagaimanapun kerasnya larangan yang wanita itu kemukakan. Ia akan tetap menjalaninya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kenapa ia harus menyia-nyiakan jalan yang sudah tersedia?

"Ia yang akan mengantarkanku masuk kerajaan Uchiha dan menghancurkan mereka."

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan, ini akan terjadi dalam dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya. Tak ada dalam hidupnya yang bernama –

–cinta.

Ia bahkan tak pernah melirik satupun wanita yang terang-terangan menggodanya. Lalu apa yang terjadi kini? Satu wanita bisa menjungkirbalikan dunianya dalam sehari? Wanita yang bahkan tak menunjukkan raut tertarik melihat wajah tampannya? Wanita yang membuatnya melakukan hal konyol yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya?

Ia tak percaya ini. Ia bahkan tak percaya, ia bisa tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wanita itu. Wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya sambil menatap ke arah lantai dansa diskotik malam ini.

Yamanaka Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Pertemuan kedua?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu menoleh pelan. Tak nampak raut terkejut di wajahnya karena kehadiran Sasuke. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin heran dengan keberadaan polisi di diskotik seperti ini.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Atau sudah melupakannya.

Sasuke menyerngit mendengar kalimat tanya Sakura itu. Sedikit kesal karena gadis ini melupakannya.

"Aku pikir wajah kesalmu di Kantor Polisi, membuatmu tak akan melupakanku, Nona."

Suara dingin Sasuke mengiringi raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, kepala polisi yang menyebalkan itu?"

Ia mengatakannya dengan santai. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah melupakan wajah itu. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Orang dengan nama keluarga yang sama dengan pembunuh ayahnya, apa bisa begitu saja ia lupakan? Seringai seksi ia keluarkan untuk menutupi semua emosi di dadanya.

Ia hanya berpura-pura. Terkesan seperti melupakan. Namun sebenarnya memancing rasa penasaran sang pria. Untuk membuatnya terperangkap lebih jauh. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang kini mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku."

Nada datar yang memerintah, Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. Apalagi saat melihat kilat tak suka yang samar dari sang pria, saat seorang pria mengerling genit ke arahnya. Lucu sekali. Sepertinya Ino benar.

"Ini tempat umum, Tuan. Aku bebas kemari sesuka hatiku."

Sakura masih belum tuli untuk mendengar dengusan samar dari Uchiha muda itu. Kalau saat ini ia tak tahu jika pria itu tertarik padanya, mungkin telinganya tak akan sesensitif ini.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa seorang polisi bisa berada di sini?"

"Apa karena aku polisi, aku tak boleh kesini? Seperti katamu, ini tempat umum."

Sakura menyeringai mendengar jawaban sinis dari Sasuke. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhinya.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke kemudian menatap pada sekumpulan manusia yang bergerak liar mengikuti alunan irama menghentak diskotik itu. Sesaat sebelum sang gadis kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut?"

Sorot tak suka masih terpancar samar dari _onyx_ nya saat ia menatap datar wajah cantik Sakura

"Hn, aku ada urusan."

Akhirnya hanya jawaban singkat itu yang mampu Sasuke berikan. Lagipula ia memang ada urusan kan? Sakura hanya tersenyum seksi menanggapinya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang pria dengan seringai yang masih belum meninggalkan bibirnya. Mengabaikan tatapan setajam laser yang menghujam punggungnya. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau adikku yang dingin, sekarang tertarik dengan seorang gadis,eh?"

Sasuke melirik ke asal suara dan menatap datar wajah yang kini menyeringai padanya.

"Hn."

Itachi terkekeh kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke singkat sebelum duduk di sampingnya dan menatap ke arah yang sedang di tatap Sasuke. Seorang gadis yang kini berlenggok erotis bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Ia kembali terkekeh mendengar dengusan samar dari adiknya.

"Sepertinya semua Uchiha menyukai wanita berambut pirang."

Kali ini Sasuke mendengus untuk Itachi.

"Bukannya kau punya banyak wanita dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda?

Lagi-lagi Itachi tertawa mendengar sindiran dari adiknya itu.

"Yah, aku memang punya banyak wanita di belakang Shion. Tapi ketahuilah, tidak ada yang benar-benar kusukai,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau bukan karena Shion adalah anak dari sekutu ayah, mungkin kau juga akan membuangnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa wanita-wanita itu, bisa begitu saja mempercayai bajingan sepertimu."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan senyuman ringan yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kekuasaan. Wanita-wanita itulah yang terlalu bodoh. Apa aku yang meminta mereka mempercayaiku?"

Itachi tersenyum sinis dan kembali menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang berlenggok erotis di hadapannya. Matanya jatuh pada gadis pirang yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat tatapan adiknya. Ia tertegun. Entah mengapa, melihat gadis pirang itu, ia seperti terbawa arus masa lalunya.

"Sama saja dengannya."

Itachi berkata lirih tanpa sadar.

"Gadis bodoh yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat istimewa bagiku,"

Sasuke diam. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan urusan pribadi orang lain apalagi tentang percintaan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Yang sedang berbicara sekarang adalah Itachi. Pria politikus yang tak pernah membiarkan seseorang mengetahui isi hatinya.

"Istimewa karena aku tak berani menyentuhnya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tubuh Itachi menegang mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Seketika kenyataan menghantamnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke di sebelahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sesaat sebelum kemudian ia menoleh menatap sang adik sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"Kau tak berani menyentuhnya. Apa ada alasan lain selain kau menyukainya untuk seorang bajingan sepertimu?"

Seringai Itachi berganti dengan sebuah senyum simpul penuh arti.

"Aku tak menyentuhnya bukan karena dia orang yang kusukai. Tapi karena dia istimewa,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Itu adalah bentuk penghormatanku padanya,"

"..."

"Karena aku tahu dia harus mati."

Dan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Itachi membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Itachi. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Itachi dan wanita itu. Tapi ia tahu, itu adalah sesuatu yang menyangkut hati kakaknya. Hati seorang manusia untuk nyawa orang lain.

Kesenyapannya menguasai mereka sejenak sebelum akhirnya Itachi memecahkannya dengan tertawa pelan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

Sasuke tahu, Itachi sedang mengalihkan topik. Dan ia juga tak berniat mengungkitnya lebih jauh. Bagaimanapun ia tahu dunia politik tidaklah sebersih yang tampak dari luar.

Ia melihat kakaknya itu menatap ke arah Sakura. Sebuah seringai dari sang kakak membuatnya mau tak mau ikut menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kini membuat dahinya mengerut. Sakura yang masih bergerak erotis, kini sedang berpelukan dengan si merah dengan mulut sang pria yang sedang mengecupi bahu telanjang sang gadis.

"Sepertinya wanitamu adalah orang yang gampang bertekuk lutut dengan pria tampan, eh?"

Itachi kembali menoleh menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai makin lebar saat mendapati raut keras di wajah tampan itu.

"Aku tak menjamin dia akan menolak pesonaku–"

"Terserah!"

Itachi tergelak mendengar kata-kata ketus Sasuke yang memotongnya. Terlihat acuh, tapi ia tahu kalau adiknya itu terpancing emosinya. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke yang kini meliriknya tajam.

"Baiklah. Jangan marah begitu,"

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia harus marah.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu wanitamu jika kau bisa membawanya pada pertemuan partai koalisi ayah, bulan depan,"

Sasuke masih belum melunturkan tatapan tajamnya saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan. Ia juga tak menjawabnya. Seperti mengetahui kalau Itachi sedang masuk dalam pembicaraan yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat ini.

"Kau akan dipromosikan sebagai Jenderal Kepolisian Pusat Jepang. Jadi persiapkan dirimu,"

Seringai jahil Itachi kembali terbit. Ia langsung melirik ke arah gadis pirang di lantai dansa.

"Dan kalau kau tak membawanya, jangan salahkan jika aku yang akan mendekatinya nanti."

Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke dan terkekeh melihat raut kesal itu. Adiknya itu gampang sekali dipancing emosinya. Namun tak berapa lama sebelum kekehannya berhenti dan berganti dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan tatapan dalam.

"Jaga dia baik-baik,"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Jangan pernah mengkhianatinya."

".."

"Karena sadar atau tidak, kau akan membawa penyesalan seumur hidupmu jika kau melakukannya."

Sasuke tak dapat berkata apapun. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa. Apa tidak salah Itachi berkata seperti itu?

Merasakan situasi yang canggung karena perkataannya, Itachi hanya menghela nafas. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih menatapnya bingung sebelum kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mabuk, jadi sebelum aku mengatakan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang membuatmu muntah, lebih baik aku pergi. _Jaa ne_."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Itachi langsung beranjak meninggalkan sang adik yang menatapnya seperti sedang melihat alien.

Itachi itu aneh. Sasuke tahu itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Sejak mereka berdua mulai berinteraksi, sepasang _emerald_ terus mengawasi mereka dengan sorot tajam penuh kebencian. Sepasang mata yang tak lepas dari dua pria Uchiha itu.

Sakura.

Ia sudah menyadari keberadaan Itachi di diskotik ini. Ia juga telah menyadari telah diawasi Itachi selama ia berbicara dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Tapi ia berpura-pura tak tahu. Ia bahkan pergi menghindar saat sang Uchiha sulung mendekati mereka.

Belum saatnya.

Ia harus menunggu sedikit lagi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia dapat menghancurkan Uchiha sampai keakar-akarnya.

.

.

"Kau datang."

Sakura tersenyum miring dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya yang berada di atas topangan tangan di pagar pembatas balkon lantai dua itu, tak bergerak seincipun. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Kau menguntitku, Tuan?"

Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu siapa yang sedang bicara.

"Kenapa menyendiri di sini?"

Kali ini Sakura membuka mata dan menoleh sambil menyeringai atas pertanyaan dari pria di sampingnya itu. Ia tahu pria itu dan segala sifat acuhnya dari yang dikatakan Ino padanya. Dan menurutnya, sifat ikut campurnya kali ini benar-benar lucu.

"Acaranya sungguh membosankan. Tak ada pria tampan. Hanya ada pria-pria tua di sana. Aku heran, darimana Ino bisa mengenal mereka?"

"Jadi menurutmu, aku juga pria tua membosankan?"

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mendekati pria berjas hitam yang berdiri gagah di sampingnya itu dan mengelus pundaknya sensual. Pria tampan yang bernasib malang karena menjadi incarannya. _Great thanks for_ Ino. Mengikuti gadis pirang yang memaksanya datang ke acara kalangan atas membosankan ini, ternyata ada gunanya juga. Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pria ini.

Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu sering menguntitku. Aku takut membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Sasuke mendengus samar.

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa."

Sakura kembali terkekeh sebelum kemudian beranjak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Ia mengamati setiap detail wajah sang pemuda. Bagaimana tegasnya rahang itu. Bagaimana tajamnya mata itu. Dan ia menyadari satu hal.

"Kau benar, kau sangat tampan,"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap dingin wajah cantik yang sangat dekat dengannya ini. Betapa _emerald_ itu menyimpan sejuta misteri tak terselami. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, hatinya tergelitik untuk membongkarnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku yang akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Efek kata-kata Sakura, membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka mulutnya sampai akhirnya Sakura melemparkan senyum sinisnya.

"Cinta? Apa kau percaya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya menatap gadis yang kini menjauhkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku pernah mencintai seseorang,"

Dan Sasuke tak mengerti, kenapa ia harus merasakan tak enak di dadanya saat ia mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Mencintainya sampai aku rela memberikan nyawaku untuknya,"

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Tapi dia mengkhianatiku dan membunuh hatiku,"

"..."

"Menghancurkan sampai jantungku hampir tak berdetak lagi,"

Setelahnya Sakura tertawa kecil dan berbalik, kembali menopang dagunya menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Pergilah,"

Menghela nafas sang gadis kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan pria tampan yang menjadi incaranku,"

Sasuke menatap datar pada gadis yang terus mengoceh tanpa tahu apa yang ia rasakan karena efek dari semua kata-katanya itu.

"Menjadikan mereka pelampiasan atas nama cinta. Dan meninggalkan begitu aku bosan,"

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu marah mendengar semua kata-kata sang gadis. Harga dirinya terusik mendengar kalimat yang seperti peringatan itu. Dia Uchiha. Tak ada yang boleh mengancamnya.

"Karena itu larilah tampan. Larilah selagi kau masih bisa–"

"Siapa kau berani mengaturku?!"

Sakura yang tercekat mendengar kata-kata tajam sang pemuda, spontan saja membuka matanya dan menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mau pergi atau tidak, siapa yang ingin kudekati, itu urusanku!"

Gadis itu makin terkejut kala dengan kasarnya, sang pemuda menarik bagian dada gaunnya hingga tubuhnya terhuyung mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku pelampiasan?"

Sasuke berbisik tajam di telinganya, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang karenanya.

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa,"

Dan entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyesali keputusannya. Menyesali keputusannya mendekati Sasuke dan memanfaatkannya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan jatuh,"

Karena sekarang, setitik rasa takut menjalar mengerogoti hatinya. Ketakutan yang bahkan tak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Itachi dulu. Dan apa yang di dengarnya kemudian membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

"Karena akan kupastikan kau yang akan menyerahkan hatimu lebih dulu."

.

.

Sakura tahu ia tak akan kalah. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah pihak yang kalah. Pemuda itu yang lebih dulu tertarik padanya, itu faktanya. Karenanya ia menguatkan hatinya untuk tak takut dan tersenyum santai saat Sasuke menantangnya. Menurutnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Itu memang tujuannya kan?

Ia mematikan perasaannya. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak jatuh pada sesuatu yang fana bernama cinta. Kencan yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke, kebersamaan yang ia rencanakan, bahkan saat ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu,–

–tak ada yang ia rasakan.

Tak ada yang ia fikirkan.

Tak ada.

Hanya dendam.

Hanya kebencian pada klan penghancur hidupnya.

Dan kini, ia tak mengerti, mengapa rasa bersalah ini merasuki pikirannya. Menggerogoti hatinya. Sebuah rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan setelah mendengar kata-kata sang pemuda, setelah malam panas yang mereka lewati.

"Ikut denganku besok. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan keluargaku. Setelah itu kita menikah."

Dan dua kata yang Sakura tahu saat itu. Dua kata yang memporak-porandakan hatinya saat itu juga.

' _Ini saatnya'_.

Ia tahu saat ini akan datang. Saat dimana ia akan melepas semua masa indah yang telah ter _setting_ sebelumnya.

"Ya."

Dan jawaban itulah yang terucap dari bibirnya. Jawaban yang mengantarkan Sasuke pada sebuah mimpi indah yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk gadisnya. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

Tapi tidak bagi Sakura.

Tidak ada senyuman. Tak ada kebahagiaan. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah seringai mematikan. Sebuah tatapan penuh dendam.

Namun detik berikutnya, ia harus dikejutkan dengan satu tetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ia tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Menghantarkan jutaan sengatan perasaan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa ia dapat kendalikan.

Sorot matanya kini berganti. Dua sisi dalam hatinya, saling berperang memancarkan cahayanya dari _emerald_ bening itu. Dendam dan rasa bersalah. Gelap dan terang. Iblis dan malaikat.

Tidak. Ia tak bisa berhenti. Tidak setelah semua yang sudah ia lewati. Ia sudah memutuskan.

Uchiha harus mati.

.

.

Sudah sekian menit semenjak ia dipanggil Tsunade, tapi wanita itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dalam. Dan itu membuatnya mendengus gusar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk saling tatap seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan acuh dari gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah saatnya?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin."

Sakura mengucapkannya sambil mengambil _revolver_ dari atas meja Tsunade dan menaruhnya di paha di balik gaun hitam panjangnya.

"Sakura–"

"Ini kesempatanku!"

Ucapan Tsunade yang ingin membujuk, terputus oleh Sakura. Ia menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini,"

Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara kebencian itu keluar lagi dari mulut Sakura. Dan apa yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis selanjutnya membuat wanita itu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dua Uchiha itu harus dan hanya boleh mati di tanganku!"

.

.

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dengan _elegant_. Gaun hitam panjang yang terbelah samping, agak tersibak mempertontonkan setengah pahanya, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Gaunmu terlalu terbuka."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke sebelum kemudian tersenyum santai.

"Oh ayolah tampan, gaun ini sering kupakai dan kau tak pernah _complaint_ sebelumnya."

"Sekarang berbeda."

Sakura berdengus mendengar kemutlakan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ini terakhir kau memakainya."

Ia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu dan ingin kembali memprotes, sebelum sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya yang membuatnya spontan terdiam.

Tentu saja.

Ini terakhir kali ia memakai gaun ini di hadapan laki-laki itu.

Karena ini adalah malam terakhir mereka.

Jadi daripada ia berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang tak berguna, lebih baik ia menikmati setiap momen bersama sang pria. Karena mungkin setelah ini, mereka akan–

–saling membunuh.

Ia menyeringai memikirkannya.

"Baiklah."

Tak ada bantahan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya heran. Tak biasanya gadis ini seperti ini. Ia selalu bisa membuatnya marah dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Sepintas perasaan tak enak menyambangi benaknya, namun segera ditepisnya.

"Hn, ayo."

Iapun menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan membawanya memasuki _lobby_. Di sebelahnya, Sakura sedikit was-was. Mereka harus melewati petugas pengamanan dan ia membawa senjata. Itu berarti ia tak akan lolos dari detektor logam. Dan untuk inilah kenapa ia memanfaatkan Sasuke.

Dan benar saja. Petugas keamanan hanya membungkuk hormat saat dirinya dan Sasuke memasuki _lobby_. Tak memeriksa mereka. Sakura menyeringai tipis. Ia melirik pada Sasuke. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan mencurigai seorang Kepala Kepolisian. Dan Sakura harus berterima kasih pada pria di sampingnya ini, karena sudah mengantarkannya dengan mudah, untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Uchiha yang memuakkan ini.

Dan sekarang saatnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia mencoba menekan kegugupannya. Tersenyum manis mengubur ketakutannya. Hatinya makin bergemuruh tatkala _emerald_ nya kini menangkap _onyx_ yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. _Onyx_ yang dulu selalu dapat membuat hatinya bergemuruh –dalam arti yang berbeda dari yang sekarang yang ia rasakan. _Onyx_ yang dulu selalu memancarkan cinta untuknya.

Cinta yang palsu.

 _Emerald_ nya beralih menatap wanita pirang yang kini menggandeng pria pemilik _onyx_ itu. Ingin sekali ia saat ini menertawakan kebodohannya dulu.

Ia melihat sang pria membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu dan beberapa saat kemudian sang wanita pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Nii-san_."

Sasuke membawanya mendekati pria yang langsung tersenyum ke arah mereka begitu mendapati wajah adik semata wayangnya.

Itachi.

"Sasuke."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sebelah Sasuke. Dan Sakura mendapati tubuh pria itu menegang saat iris mereka saling bertemu. Itachi sangat syok melihat _emerald_ itu.

" _Nii-san_ , ini Sakura. Sakura, ini Itachi, kakakku."

Bagai disambar petir, Itachi terpaku di tempatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum seksi ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yamanaka Sakura."

Ini gadis yang ia lihat kemarin di diskotik. Gadis yang disukai adiknya. Tapi kenapa ia mengingatkannya pada–

–Haruno Sakura?

Namanya juga sama. Hanya berbeda nama keluarga.

Tidak mungkin kan–?

Tidak.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Itachi memandang tajam pada gadis di hadapannya kini. Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya curiga karena tingkahnya.

Wanita ini tidak mungkin Haruno Sakura. Warna matanya memang sama. Tapi rambut mereka berbeda. Lagipula kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda. Dan lagi–

Sakura sudah mati.

Shion telah membunuhnya. Dan ia sendiri sudah memastikan pemakaman gadis itu.

Jadi tak mungkin yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah–

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?"

Itachi yang tersadar dari lamunannya sontak menoleh menatap Sasuke dan langsung mendapati sorot tajam dari adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum gugup kemudian kembali menatap Sakura dan menjabat tangan itu.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Dingin.

Itu yang ia rasakan.

Tangan itu begitu dingin. Tak sepanas senyum yang ia lemparkan. Gadis ini menyimpan banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya. Dan Itachi tahu itu.

Dehemam dari Sasuke membuat sulung Uchiha itu langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini mulai mendekat dan mengelus pundak Itachi _seduktif_ sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tak tahu semua Uchiha begitu tampan. Aku berani bertaruh, jika aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Ucapan yang langsung membuat Sasuke menarik lengannya mundur dan menatapnya tajam. Sakura terkekeh. Sementara Itachi hanya dapat tercekat di tempatnya mendengar kata-kata gadis pirang itu. Dan entah mengapa suatu rasa tak nyaman merambat masuk di hatinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke mendengus tak suka mendengar nada santai dari gadis di depannya ini. Ia kembali menatap tajam pada Itachi yang masih tenggelam dalam ketercekatannya.

"Dimana ayah?"

Itachi mengerjab sadar dan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tak suka dengan interaksinya dan Sakura.

"Ayah akan sedikit terlambat."

Itachi mengatakannya sambil melirik pada Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sasuke memicing tak suka.

"Aku ingin mengatakan pada ayah tentang pertunanganku dengan Sakura."

Kata-kata tegas yang yang membuat Itachi mengerutkan alisnya seketika. Apa ini tak terlalu cepat? Gadis pirang itu, ada banyak hal yang dipertanyakan otak Itachi tentangnya.

Namun segala pemikiran negatifnya buyar tatkala seorang pria berjas hitam menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Setelah mengangguk ia kemudian langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Ayah mendadak tak datang. Setelah acara ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu."

Ia melirik sebentar pada Sakura sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus bicara dulu dengan Shion. Kau akan kuhubungi setelahnya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Itachi sudah mulai mencurigainya. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum kedoknya terbongkar. Ia menatap dalam punggung yang kini mulai bergerak menjauhinya itu. Meninggalkan seberkas curiga pada Sasuke yang memergokinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Kata-kata tajam itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke asal suara dan menyeringai mendapati sorot tajam, bertengger di mata Sasuke.

" _Mr. Posesive_ ,"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus tak suka saat jari lentik itu bermain di pipi mulusnya.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_ ~ Semua milikku sudah kau ambil. Apa lagi yang kau cemburukan?"

sasuke tak menjawab, hanya bergumam dengan sorot tajamnya. Membuat Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh.

" _Fine_."

Gadis itu langsung berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan hendak melangkah pergi, sebelum suara sang pria menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?!"

Sakura berbalik sambil menyeringai.

"Apa _toilet_ juga akan kau cemburui, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura masih dapat mendengar dengusan samar dari bungsu Uchiha itu, yang mengantarkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Perjalanannya diiringi seringai geli dari sang gadis.

Dan, seringai itupun tak bertahan lama sampai ia tiba ditujuannya. Di dalam _toilet_ , raut dingin sang gadis kembali muncul. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang memergokinya, tangan rampingnya langsung mengambil dan memasang _wireless_ di telinganya.

" _Sakura! Aku sudah selesai! Perdana Menteri tidak jadi datang! Apa kau sudah dengar?! Aku hebat bukan?!"_

Suara dari seberang sana mengembalikan seringainya. Seringai mematikan yang sangat menakutkan untuk dilihat.

"Ya Ino. Itu sangat hebat,"

Karena ini adalah saatnya pertunjukan.

"Ini waktunya. Bersiaplah Uchiha."

.

.

Sakura menatap kawanan berjas hitam yang sedang berjaga di depan salah satu pintu di depannya saat ini. Tak salah lagi. Itu pasti kamar Itachi. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Ino tadi, Sakura langsung naik ke lantai _VVIP room_ , hotel tempat pertemuan koalisi partai Uchiha Fugaku di adakan. Ini waktunya untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Memutuskan rantai dendam di antara mereka.

Walau ia tak yakin akan benar-benar putus.

Salah satu pria berjas yang melihatnya, memberi kode padanya untuk berhenti. Dan itu spontan membuatnya menyeringai dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sang pria.

"Nona, ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Uchiha Itachi- _sama_. Dia tahu siapa aku dan dia memanggilku."

Sang penjaga mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebuah seringai penuh maksud ia lemparkan atas segala tingkah menggoda dari Sakura. _Type_ laki-laki mesum. Sakura tahu itu.

"Kami belum diberitahu. Aku harus menggeledahmu."

Dan Sakura membiarkannya. Bagaimana sang pria kemudian maju mendekatinya dan menggerayangi dadanya. Meraba pinggulnya. Terakhir ia menjongkok dengan tangannya yang masuk menjelajah pahanya. Sakura menyeringai kala senyum mesum pria itu harus berubah menjadi kerutan was-was kala tangan nakal itu berhenti tepat di paha kanannya. Tempat _Revolver_ nya berada. Ia spontan menatap Sakura curiga.

"Apa ini?"

" _Glock-19. Gen 4_ "

Raut terkejut penjaga itu tak bertahan lama, saat kemudian kaki mulus Sakura menendangnya. Dua penjaga lain mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mencoba menembaknya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menendang senjata mereka dan menarik salah satu tangan penjaga tersebut dan memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan. Dan dengan senjata yang ia pungut cepat, ia lalu memukul wajah pria yang tersisa.

Ia menatap sekilas dan tersenyum sinis melihat tiga tubuh yang kini tergeletak di hadapannya, sebelum kemudian menatap pintu di hadapannya. Kini hanya sebuah pintu yang memisahkannya dengan pembunuh ayahnya.

Itachi.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mendobrak masuk ke dalam. Dan hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah tembakan yang mengenai lengannya. Ia merintih namun langsung melemparkan pandangannya cepat pada sang pelaku.

Shion.

Ia tersenyum sinis.

Lihatlah.

Semua yang ingin ia habisi telah berkumpul di tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia berguling mencari perlindungan dari tembakan-tembakan Shion. Dan setelah ia merasa sang wanita tak lagi memberinya tembakan karena kehabisan peluru, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan apa yang ia lihat setelahnya membuatnya menyeringai senang.

Wajah ketakutan itu.

Wajah yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang dilihatnya saat ia meregang nyawa dulu. Raut yang sangat ingin dilihatnya dari wanita jalang ini.

Sakura menggulirkan matanya menatap wajah di belakang wanita itu.

Itachi.

Wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan Shion. Hanya saja, raut itu tetap terkontrol.

Sakura menyeringai.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Sakura terkekeh sebelum kembali menatap gadis yang kini mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik tubuhnya.

"Agen Haruno Sakura. Pasukan khusus yang kau jadikan alat untuk membunuh Perdana Menteri dua tahun yang lalu."

Raut syok yang menjadi respon Shion atas jawabannya. Sakura menyeringai untuk itu.

"Terkejut?"

Dan setelah mengatakanya, Sakura langsung mencengkeram tangan Shion dan memelintir mengunci pergerakannya. Sedetik sebelum kemudian ia merampas pisau lipat di tangan gadis pirang tersebut dan menusukkannya di leher samping sang gadis. Darah yang memancar kuat dari lehernya membuat Itachi membelalakan matanya syok.

"Shion!"

Dor!

Gerakan Itachi ingin mendekati gadis pirang itu terhenti kala suara tembakan dari Sakura, menghentikannya. Ia membelalakan matanya pada sang pelaku. Dan tatapan penuh dendam dan seringai mematikanlah yang ia dapatkan dari wajah cantik itu. Seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari satu titik di dadanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau juga akan mendapat giliran untuk mati."

Mulut Itachi menyemburkan darah segar tatkala tangannya mencengkeram dadanya. Pemuda itu ambruk di detik berikutnya. Ia menatap nanar pada gadis yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion yang juga sedang meregang nyawa memegang lehernya yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura menatap dingin gadis pirang itu.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk waktu kau berikan padaku untuk mengenang masa indahku dengan bajingan ini, sehingga aku bisa berdiri di hadapan kalian saat ini."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya tatapan dengan mata yang membelalak dari sang gadis pirang yang tengah berjuang melawan kematian. Tapi Sakura tak peduli.

"Tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa membalas kebaikanmu dengan melakukan hal yang sama, Shion- _san_."

Sakura mengancungkan pelan _Revolver_ nya ke arah Shion. Menatap tanpa perasaan mata sang gadis yang kini berair ketakutan.

"Karena hatiku sudah kau bunuh dua tahun yang lalu."

Dor!

Satu kalimat dingin itu mengiringi satu tembakan tepat di pelipis Sion. Mengantarkan nyawanya ke dalam tangan dewa kematian. Sakura menatap dingin tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Sesaat sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya perlahan pada sosok lain di ruangan itu.

Itachi.

Menatap lirih pada pria yang pernah singgah di hatinya itu. Mencoba menyelami _onyx_ yang kini hanya dapat menatapnya lemah. Benarkah semua cinta yang pernah terpancar dari permata hitam itu hanya ilusi?

Sakura tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini. Ingin sekali ia menolaknya. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Pria itu telah membunuh hatinya.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk hidup seperti perempuan normal lainnya."

Suaranya mengalun lirih saat ia mencoba mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Isi hatinya yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Bertemu seseorang, jatuh cinta dan menikah. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku untuk memikirkannya."

Tangannya bergetar seiring dengan airmatanya yang mengambang.

"Tapi semuanya dimulai saat aku bertemu denganmu. Berkat seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Itachi,"

Jutaan pertanyaan bersarang di benaknya tentang semua ketidakadilan ini.

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa harus dirinya yang dipilih untuk menanggung semua ini?

"Bagiku, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya selama hidupku, aku mendapatkan pengakuan cinta yang menggetarkan hati,"

Apa untuk bahagia saja ia tidak boleh? Apa untuk bahagia saja ia tidak layak?

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bernafas, tersenyum, dan bahagia ditengah kehidupanku yang berlumuran darah,"

Apa ini adalah hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan karena tangannya telah menumpahkan banyak darah?

"Aku pernah berdoa pada Tuhan, untuk mengijinkan aku melihatmu tiap hari dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu,"

Airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi pipinya, melukiskan betapa luka yang ditoreh sang pria, tak akan tersembuhkan.

"Aku ingin melahirkan anak kembar untukmu, membesarkan mereka dan hidup bersamamu sampai tua. Apa itu mungkin terjadi?"

Perlahan tangannya yang mencengkeram _Revolver_ terangkat, mengarahkan senjata itu pada pria yang tergeletak di depannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Dengan isakannya yang mulai terdengar lirih dan tatapan yang perlahan berubah menjadi sorot tajam penuh kebencian. Menahan semua kesakitan di dadanya, ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dan kini aku tahu, Tuhan tidak pernah mengijinkan semua keinginanku itu terwujud–"

Satu kalimat yang mengantarkan sensasi perih di dadanya. Satu kalimat yang di susul dengan suara tembakan yang bertubi-tubi. Tubuh Itachi mengejang mengikuti tembakan-tembakan dari sang gadis. Darah memancar dari bagian tubuhnya yang terkena peluru.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya Sakura mengarahkan _Revolver_ nya ke arah kepala Itachi. Terdiam sejenak dengan uraian airmata menatap _onyx_ itu, akhirnya sang gadis menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Pelatuk yang akan mengantarkan nyawa pria yang pernah dicintainya itu.

Namun sedetik sebelum sang gadis menarik pelatuk senjatanya, satu kata yang tak pernah terlintas di benaknya keluar dari mulut sang pria dengan lirih. Satu kata yang membuat tubuh Sakura menegang seketika.

" _Maaf–"_

Dor!

Ia tercekat. Tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan turun diiringi senjatanya merosot dari cengkeraman tangannya, jatuh membentur lantai di bawahnya.

Dan ruangan dengan dua mayat tak bernyawa itu, menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana sang gadis menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan semua kericuhan yang terjadi di luar akibat _alarm_ tanda bahaya yang di bunyikan oleh pihak keamanan yang melihat apa yang ia lakukan dari _CCTV_. Mengabaikan teriakan Ino dari _wireless_ di telinganya.

" _Sakura! Kenapa kau begitu lama?! Cepatlah keluar! Kita sudah ketahuan!"_

Tak ada kelegaan setelah membalas dendam. Luka hatinya tak terobati. Hatinya semakin terasa perih Kata maaf dari Itachi, membuat hatinya semakin hampa.

" _Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat jawab aku?! Aku sudah menunggumu?! Cepat keluar dari tempat itu?!"_

Seperti inikah rasanya manusia tanpa jiwa? Ia tak merasakan apapun. Tak lagi mempunyai apapun. Tak ada keinginan apapun. Dan rasanya lebih baik mati daripada hidup seperti ini.

Mati?

Tangisannya berhenti seiring dengan matanya yang menatap nanar tubuh tak bernyawa Itachi di hadapannya.

"Ino –"

Suara lirihnya menjawab teriakan Ino yang terus menerus terdengar sejak tadi.

" _Akhirnya kau menjawabku–"_

"Pergilah."

" _Apa?!"_

"Aku harus memastikan kematian Uchiha Fugaku. Kita berpisah di sini."

Dengan cepat ia memotong Ino membuat sang gadis bungkam seketika.

"Kau sendiri bilangkan kita sudah ketahuan? Karena itu, larilah."

" _Sakura~"_

Suara lirih Ino menandakan gadis itu mengerti maksud Sakura. Dua tahun bersama, membuat Ino sangat mengerti Sakura. Sangat mengerti sampai ia juga tahu apa makna di balik perintah gadis itu. Ini bukan tentang memastikan kematian Uchiha Fugaku. Sakura. Gadis itu–

–sudah tak ingin hidup.

Dan sepertinya ia ingin menyerahkan dirinya. Entah untuk mati karena hukum negara ini. Atau–

–mati di tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino tahu itu. Dan tak akan ada gunanya menghalangi apa yang sudah diinginkan gadis itu.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah untuk hidup, Sakura~"_

Tubuh Sakura bergetar mendengar suara lirih Ino. Setetes air bening kembali membasahi pipinya.

' _Maafkan aku, Ino.'_

"Ya."

Isi hati yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sakura tahu ia tak akan kembali. Dan ia juga tahu Ino mengetahuinya. Namun ia membiarkannya. Ia bahkan membiarkan kala isakan lirih terdengar dari seberang sana.

Tangisan Ino. Sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Kata-kata yang mengakhiri interaksi mereka. Interaksi dengan gadis yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Ia menangis. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia berdoa. Untuk Tsunade dan Ino. Ia tahu semua doanya tak pernah dikabulkan. Selama hidupnya, tak pernah ada keinginannya yang terkabul. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mereka saat ini. Ia sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Sudah tak ada.

Meneguhkan hatinya, Sakura memilih mengakhiri semua airmatanya. Dengan segera ia me _nonaktif_ kan _wireless_ nya. Menggantinya dengan pengontrol jarak jauh peledak yang telah dipasang Ino di kediaman Uchiha Fugaku.

Rautnya kosong tak bernyawa saat langkahnya mengantarkannya menaiki tangga hingga ia mencapai puncak tertinggi dari Hotel tempatnya berada saat ini. Memandang kebawah pada semua mobil polisi yang kini tengah mengerubungi gedung itu.

Ribuan pemikiran mampir di benaknya. Mungkin saat ini mereka telah menemukan mayat Itachi dan Shion. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah melihat mayat kakaknya. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah tahu ia yang membunuh kakaknya.

Dan mungkin sekarang pemuda itu membencinya.

Sakura tersenyum memikirkannya.

Sebuah senyum miris.

' _Inikah akhir segalanya–'_

'– _Ayah?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga tahun kemudian.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dobrakan pada pintu menggema di ruangan itu. Membuat seorang wanita paruh baya menggeram karenanya. Ia sudah ingin mengumpat saat suaranya harus kembali ia telan kala manik madunya menatap orang yang membuat kegaduhan di ruang kerjanya. Ia menyipit waspada melihat raut keras itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasuki ruanganku, Uchiha?!"

Desisan tajamnya dibalas dengan gemerutuk gigi sang Uchiha bungsu. Sorot itu begitu tajam menghujam seakan mampu meremukkan semua yang dipandangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan semua kegeraman hatinya, ia mengancungkan senjata di tangannya ke arah wanita bernama Tsunade di hadapannya itu. Mengacuhkan dua orang pria yang menyeret seorang gadis kepadanya. Tsunade sendiri membelalakan matanya memandang gadis dengan penampilannya babak belur di cengkeraman dua pria itu.

"Ino!"

"Katakan dimana dia."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada sang Uchiha muda yang kini mendesis marah padanya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud pemuda ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Wanita itu berusaha mengontrol mimiknya saat kini lirikannya beralih pada Ino yang menggeleng lemah padanya. Sepertinya gadis itu belum memberitahu apapun tentang Sakura.

"Apa maksud–"

Dor!

Suara tembakan menghentikan kata-kata Tsunade. Ia tercekat melihat kini Ino berteriak memegang lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura Haruno, dimana dia?"

Tsunade hanya bisa diam menatap mata yang kini membara penuh kebencian. Hatinya miris. Dua orang yang terikat takdir dendam yang tak pernah putus.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kaulah membebaskan jalang itu?!"

Ya, itu benar. Tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah penangkapan Sakura, Tsunadelah yang mengupayakan pembebasan Sakura dengan menyerahkan bukti-bukti yang menyatakan Sakura hanyalah agen dengan misi menyelidiki keterlibatan Uchiha pada kasus Namikaze Minato. Bukti yang akhirnya membebaskan bersyarat Haruno Sakura, membersihkan namanya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada klan Uchiha.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan dia?! Dimana kau sembunyikan jalang itu, hah?!"

Senyum sinis terbit dari bibir merah menyala Tsunade. Mengantarkan jutaan amarah di hati sang Uchiha.

"Kalau sudah tahu Uchihalah yang bersalah, lalu untuk apa lagi kau masih mencari Sakura? Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

Gemerutuk gigi untuk kedua kalinya tertangkap telinga Tsunade.

Sasuke.

Tiga tahun sudah ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari gadis jalang itu. Tiga tahun sudah ia mencari dalang dibalik semua pembebasan tak wajar Sakura yang membuatnya syok saat mendengar keterlibatan Uchiha dalam kasus pembunuhan Namikaze Minato. Dan kini hanya jawaban itu yang ia terima? Sebuah jawaban yang menghina klannya?

Tangannya mencengkeram erat _Revolver_ nya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Ino. Tsunade menahan nafasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua politik ini, sialan! Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengan jalang itu! Jadi lebih baik cepat kau katakan dimana dia, sebelum peluruku bersarang di kepala gadis ini!"

Dan Tsunade tahu ia harus mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri semua dendam ini. Sakura tak pantas menanggung semua ini. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau mengatakan mencintainya, tapi kau tak bisa melihat hatinya, Uchiha."

Sasuke memicing tak suka. Ia tak butuh nasehat. Dan lagi-lagi Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengetahuinya,"

Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Tsunade. Namun apa yang dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya membuatnya tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Sakura, bahkan jika kau meminta nyawanya sekarang, ia akan memberikannya untukmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk hidup seperti perempuan normal lainnya.'_

 _._

Wanita muda itu berjalan cepat dengan raut yang sedikit panik. Di belakanganya seorang gadis muda berambut pirang mengikutinya dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil berambut _raven_ mencuat digendongan gadis pirang itu, menatapnya dengan airmata yang mengambang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa meninggalkannya sendirian?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?!"

Suara menggelegarnya membuat sang bocah laki-laki kini menitikkan airmatanya.

"T –tapi Sarada- _chan_ tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Seorang pria menemukannya–"

"Bagaimana kalau yang menemukannya adalah orang jahat?! Kau mau bertanggung jawab, hah?!"

"Mama~,"

.

' _Bertemu seseorang, jatuh cinta dan menikah. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku untuk memikirkannya.'_

.

Sang wanita tercekat mendengar suara lirih dengan nada ketakutan itu. Spontan saja ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. Shisui. Bocah berumur dua tahun itu meringkuk menatapnya ketakutan dalam pelukan Matsuri, asistennya. Ia menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada sang bocah sebelum kemudian mengambil alih gendongan terhadap anak tersebut.

"Maafkan mama, sayang. Mama tidak bermaksud marah-marah. Sarada- _chan_ baik-baik saja, oke?"

Pecah sudah tangisan Shisui mendengar suara wanita yang adalah ibunya itu. Ia langsung memeluk erat leher ibunya yang dibalas dengan tepukan ringan oleh sang wanita di punggungnya.

.

' _Tapi semuanya dimulai saat aku bertemu denganmu.'_

.

Wanita itu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat sambil menggendong anaknya. Walau ia sendiri yang mengatakan jika Sarada baik-baik saja, tak membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang.

Langkahnya semakin cepat tatkala irisnya menangkap sebuah pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Sarada. Pintu ruang keamanan dari toko perlengkapan anak yang sedang mereka kunjungi.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu. Irisnya menangkap dua orang pria berseragam menatap padanya dan seorang pria yang memunggunginya dengan seorang anak perempuan di gendongannya. Ia memang tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu, tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak perempuan di pelukan pria itu. Ia tersenyum lega.

Itu sarada.

Putri kecilnya.

.

' _Bagiku, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya selama hidupku, aku mendapatkan pengakuan cinta yang menggetarkan hati. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bernafas, tersenyum, dan bahagia ditengah kehidupanku yang berlumuran darah,'_

.

"Sarada- _chan_!"

Teriakannya menggema membuat bocah perempuan yang sedang sesenggukan itu menatap ke arahnya. Melihat kedatangan sang ibu, Sarada langsung mengencangkan tangisan dan menjulurkan tangannya minta di gendong olehnya. Tindakan yang membuat pria yang menggendongnya akhirnya menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Dan sang wanita, yang tadinya ingin mendekat untuk mengambil anaknya, harus mengurungkan niatnya saat ia menatap wajah itu.

Dia!

.

' _Aku pernah berdoa pada Tuhan, untuk mengijinkanku melihatmu setiap hari dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu,'_

 _._

Mata wanita itu melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan langkahnya yang bergerak mundur selangkah. _Onyx_ yang menghujam irisnya, menatapnya dingin tanpa makna, membuat lututnya melemas seketika. Gerakan berontak kecil dari Sarada yang ingin berpindah padanya membuat sang pria mendekat ke arahnya. Menyerahkan Sarada dalam pelukannya.

Matanya bergerak liar berusaha menghindari _onyx_ yang memandangnya dengan dua anak kembarnya dalam gendongannya. Ketakutan semakin menyambangi hatinya ketika kini tubuh beraroma maskulin itu mendekatinya. Wajah tampan itu maju mendekati telinganya.

Berbisik padanya.

Dan apa yang keluar dari mulut sang pria seketika itu juga membuatnya menitikkan airmata ketakutan.

.

' _Aku ingin melahirkan anak kembar untukmu, membesarkan mereka dan hidup bersamamu sampai tua.'_

 _._

"Aku menemukanmu, Sakura."

.

' _Apa itu mungkin terjadi?'_

.

Dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sakura, bahkan jika kau meminta nyawanya sekarang, ia akan memberikannya untukmu. Ia sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup,"_

" _..."_

" _Setelah aku membebaskannya tiga tahun yang lalu, ia pernah sekali mencoba untuk bunuh diri, namun gagal,"_

" _..."_

" _Sampai saat 'sesuatu' membuatnya harus berpikir ulang tentang hidupnya. Dia hamil. Dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa ayah anaknya itu,"_

" _..."_

" _Demi anak-anaknya, ia memutuskan untuk bertahan melawan penderitaanya. Untuk terus hidup di dunia yang menakutkan ini. Anak-anak yang membuatnya memutuskan tali kematian yang mengikat hatinya,"_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke, bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama?"_

" _..."_

" _Anak-anakmu yang lahir dari rahim Sakura. Bisakah menjadi alasanmu untuk memutuskan tali dendam di antara kalian?"_

.

.

END

.

.

A/N

No commentlah... udah 10k...hiks...

Alur maju mundur, semoga gak pada pusing bacanya...

Kalau masih nggak ngerti ceritanya, hmm...

ya udah...khakha #digorok#

maaf kalo ada yang salah2...

Kritik dan saran jangan lupa yah?

Bye...maksimal! #ngilang#


End file.
